


Benefits

by Vita_Orlando



Series: Everything on the Ice [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Demisexual Katsuki Yuuri, Dirty Talk, Felatio, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Skype Sex, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-09-10 00:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8918848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vita_Orlando/pseuds/Vita_Orlando
Summary: Chris and Victor insist on cuddling with Yuuri all night when they come back from that swim in Barcelona





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted from the YOI Kinkmeme - a short little thing, pretty much unedited

Chris laughed as Yuuri squirmed, trying to free himself. He shot Victor a dirty look. “Your suit is still soaking wet!”

“Oh! I’ll take it off then.” Victor moved away just long enough to peel the wet fabric from his skin. He tossed the swimsuit to the floor and plastered himself to Yuuri’s side again.

“I already took good care of you, baby.” Chris said, shimmying his hips, which were bare except for the short robe he wore. He burrowed tighter against Yuuri’s other side and slipped a hand possessively around Yuuri’s back.

Yuuri sighed and struggled free just enough to catch the edge of the blanket and draw it up over all three of them. Chris rubbed gentle circles on Yuuri’s low back, and said quietly, “Yuuri, your skin is so soft.”

“I know!” Victor said, “He doesn’t even use lotion. I’m so jealous.” He flopped his head dramatically across Yuuri’s chest and peered up from beneath the sweep of his silvery bangs.

Chris smiled and slid his fingers through the silky strands, then along Victor’s clean shaven jaw. “I think the hot springs have agreed with you, too, Vitya. You’re practically glowing.”

“Love agrees with me” Victor murmured dreamily.

Chris had been feeling a little lonely without Victor competing this season, but he hadn’t seen his friend so truly happy in years. Maybe he never had. He wasn’t really the jealous type anyway, and Yuuri’s soft blush was beyond adorable. Of course a man as lovely as Yuuri had captured Victor’s heart.

“I’m glad.” Chris said. “Even if I’ll miss some things.”

Yuuri quirked a perfect eyebrow and Chris. “Or maybe not.” Chris gave a sly smile and gyrated his hips against Yuuri. His surprise was too cute. “How can you be so sexy and so innocent at the same time?”

“I know, right?” Victor said. “Ask him, if you want.”

Yuuri obviously wanted to shield his burning face in his hands, but neither of his bedmates would let him move enough to do it.

“Yuuri,” Chris said leaning forward and brushing his stubbled cheek against Yuuri’s throat. He was greeted by a very pretty little gasp and he didn’t miss Yuuri’s fingers digging hard into Victor’s hip. “Vitya and I dated a long time ago. We both decided we were better off as friends, but friends are always better with benefits.” Yuuri had tensed up, this time in alarm, and Chris forged ahead. “I could be your special friend, too. I don’t want to interfere in your relationship, but I would like to get between you.”

Chris giggled at the way Yuuri’s eyes widened even further. It looked like his brain had stopped for a moment. Victor gently caressed Yuuri’s cheek and turned Yuuri’s face toward him. “Yuuri, only if you want to, okay?”

Chris was surprised at just how relieved he felt when Yuuri relaxed and nodded a little. “Maybe just this for now?” Victor released him so he could roll towards Chris and nuzzle against his chest. “I’m not really against more at some point, but not right now.”

“Sure.” Chris was fine with that. It wouldn’t do either one of them any good to over exert the night before a competition in any case. Their little nest had warmed up nicely, and truth be told, as much as he was always up for sex, so to speak, he mostly felt sleepy at the moment.

“I promise Yuuri is worth the wait.” Victor said. “His stamina is something to be reckoned with.”

“Stop!” Yuuri said, once again blushing fiercely.

“But it’s true!” Victor exclaimed happily. “You should be aware of your strengths, Yuuri.”

“If you don’t shut your mouth I’m going to make you aware of them again.” Yuuri muttered darkly. “So aware you won’t be able to walk right for at least a day.”

“Now, now, as your coach I can’t approve of that much exertion before a competition.” Victor said with a bob of his head that was reminiscent of a bow, “But when the final is over, by all means.”

“Yeah,” Chris said sleepily, feeling his eyes grow heavy. “You two are going to be way more fun together.” And he gently drifted off to sleep in the warm embrace of the cutest couple he’d ever seen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly smut of the skype sex variety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long while, I'm actually going to deliver on the NSFW addition to this. It's not beta'd and it's really late here, so hopefully there aren't too many glaring errors. 
> 
> Also, Chris's mystery man still doesn't have an official name, so I gave him one.

Yuuri squinted against the morning light and swallowed nervously as he ran a hand across the chiseled planes of Victor’s chest. “Victor, were you just saying stuff to get me off last night or do you actually want to . . .” He trailed off as his confidence left him and he buried his burning face against Victor’s skin.

Victor was silent for a long moment, probably weighing his answer. Yuuri took it that meant it was something other than “definitely not”, since there’d be no reason for him to be diplomatic about that. Finally Victor stroked Yuuri’s hair and tilted his face up so that they could make eye contact. “You are more than enough for me.” He paused.

“So no, then?” Yuuri teased.

Victor touched his lips the way he did when he was thinking about something. “If you wanted to, not because you think I want it, but if you really want to, yes.” He smiled then, but it was all cunning. “It’s been a wish of mine since I saw you two dancing at the banquet.”

“Oh?” Yuuri asked, “You want a private performance?”

“Yes.” Victor’s voice hinted at the beginnings of arousal, and Yuuri was tempted to take that line of thought and run with it. Maybe later. He wanted to get everything he’d been worried about out on the table at once or he’d have to work up the courage to bring this up again.

Yuuri pulled away a little and propped his head on his hand. “Do you think Chris would want to join us?”

“Of course.” Victor said, as if it were unquestionable. “He brought it up in Barcelona, didn’t he?”

“Well, yeah.” Yuuri said, he thought so, too, except then he’d gotten the idea that maybe Chris was attached. “But I thought that quiet guy was his boyfriend?” Now that he considered it, he wasn’t sure why he’d had that impression. Chris certainly didn’t mind getting handsy with Yuuri and sometimes Victor, but with the silent, suited man who’d watched him in Barcelona and accompanied him to the Kiss and Cry, he hadn’t done that kind of thing at all. What was it he sensed between them, them, then?

“Wow! Yuuri, not too many people spot that.” Victor said, admiration clear in his tone. “They’ve been together for a long time.”

“Then why-“ Chris had spent the night with them in Barcelona, hadn’t he? There might not have been anything specifically sexual going on, but that cuddle pile was far from innocent. Why would he do that if his partner was there?

“It’s a little complicated.” Victor said. “Those two are head over heels in love, but Phillipe isn’t really the type of person who likes sex, or even much physical contact, apparently. It’s something in the way he’s wired.”

Yuuri took that in, along with Chris’s hypersexuality, and became even more confused. “Then how . . .”

Victor chuckled. “It’s tragic, isn’t it? A guy with a sky high libido and an asexual falling in love. Actually, it _was_ pretty tragic in the beginning. They tried all kinds of compromises, and instead of both being a little happy, they were both completely miserable.” Victor sighed. “They broke up, quite spectacularly, too. But they couldn’t stand to be apart. So they came to an arrangement.”

“Oh?”

“Chris does not initiate a laundry list of types of physical contact, nor does he pout about how horny he is in Phillipe’s presence. In return, Phillipe doesn’t fly into a jealous rage if Chris meets those needs elsewhere as long as he has approved the particular choice of partner.”

“That works?” Yuuri was skeptical. “They never do it with each other?

“Oh, I didn’t say that.” Victor smiled, “Just when Phillipe feels like it, which is much less often than Chris would like.”

“Hmm” Yuuri said in happy awe. “There really are so many different kinds of people in the world. So, um,” he considered how to phrase the next part, “how do we. . . get clearance or whatever?”

He looked away when Victor laughed, wanting to hide his embarrassment, but Victor captured his chin and gave him a quick kiss before saying, “Oh, I’ve already got Phillipe’s blessing. You’re on your own there, but I don’t think it will be a problem. Let’s talk to Chris first, hmm?”

When Yuuri looked back at Victor, it was his pale cheeks that were flushed red. “What are you thinking about, Victor?”

Victor just shook his head with a mysterious smile and held out his phone. “Call him, already.”

Yuuri took the phone, but then stopped. The sun was barely up here in Saint Petersburg, and Bern was two hours behind. “Is it too early?”

“What?” Victor laughed, “Of course not.”

Oh. Right. Yuuri slammed his head into his hand. “I thought it would be no big deal after Detroit.” He muttered. “But fuck your goddamned Russian winters. I don’t know if I’ll get used to this.”

“Oh, come now, Yuuri,” Victor chirped. “I’m always telling you on training days its best to be up before the sun. The difficulty level is much reduced here, right?”

In response, Yuuri sat up, chucked his pillow at Victor’s head and called Chris.

//

Chris sipped his coffee and flipped through reels of depressing international news on his tablet when a video call from Yuuri came through. That’s right. Victor had mentioned something about them both having off this morning.

He accepted the call. Well, now. Yuuri was calling from Victor’s bed, his hair mussed to the point of being ridiculous. That was definitely post-sex level bedhead. “Yuuri,” He purred, “You’re calling me so disheveled in the morning. I guess Victor is taking good care of you.” He teased, thoroughly pleased to see the pink stain blooming on Yuuri’s delicately tan skin. Despite that, behind his glasses his eyes had a determined glint that told Chris this wasn’t just a random chat. “Need something?”

“Mm.” Yuuri answered, nodding, but then his confidence seemed to waver. He looked frozen. Victor’s head popped up from under a pillow, despite his odd entrance he looked much livelier than Yuuri did.

“Hi Chris!” He waved at Yuuri’s phone and the image careened wildly as he took the device from Yuuri’s hand. “We were just talking about you.”

“Oh? All good, I hope.”

“No, Chris. All very, very naughty, in fact.” Victor smile held a charming allure.

“I see.” Chris said, undoing the top two buttons of his shirt dragging the pads of his fingertips slowly along his collarbone “Care to elaborate?”

“Yuuri,” Victor purred, “Shall we tell him everything?”

“Wait!” Yuuri flailed. “I don’t know if I’m allowed yet!”

“Ah. Chris,” Victor cut in again, but kept the camera on Yuuri. “I believe Yuuri is concerned that Phillipe might not like him getting too eros with you.” Victor switched to the phone’s back camera so that Chris’s view was of Yuuri, who despite looking terrified and bright red nodded once.

Chris chuckled then, “Oh, Yuuri,” He said, licking his lips, “I got the okay on you while we were still at the banquet last year.”

“Oh god.” Yuuri muttered, his shyness entirely endearing. “Was I really that-“

“Smokin’ hot?” Chris asked. “Yes.” He and Victor said in unison.

“And you were talking about me while you were fucking?” He prompted, smirking.

“Yes.” His voice was almost too quiet to hear, but Chris could see the word on his sweet, plump lips.

“I want to hear it all.” Chris said, “But a picture’s worth a thousand words.”

“Show and Tell. Yes, that’s what they call it in schools.” Victor chirped, absurdly happy with himself.

“Victor, there’s nothing appropriate for that kind of setting here.” Yuuri was frantically waving his hands.

“Give me back to Yuuri, please.” Chris asked, and the romantic scenery that he recognized as Victor’s bedroom spun dizzily again until he was presented with a very embarrassed, very adorable Yuuri Katsuki.

“How are you finding Saint Petersburg, Yuuri?” He asked, taking the conversation down a notch. Yuuri’s eyes darted away for a moment and he supposed that Victor had wandered off elsewhere for the time being.

Yuuri’s relief was palpable. “There’s barely any daylight at all!” Yuuri burst out. “And it’s so cold.”

Chris nodded in sympathy. “What is Victor thinking? He should be keeping you warm.”

“Maybe you can give him some pointers. He keeps turning the thermostat down!”

“He keeps trying to put it all the way up to 24!” Victor chimed in from outside his view. Chris could hear him clanking around with something.

“You know, Yuuri,” Chris said, “If I didn’t have a competition in a few weeks, I’d fly over there and show you what I meant by that.”

“Heh.” Yuuri paused, and then that pretty flush painted his cheeks anew. “Oh.”

“Yuuri.” Chris purred. “You truly are exquisite. The only person who could ever be a proper match for Victor.” They had bonded a little over the youthful obsession they’d both had for godlike Victor Nikiforov, so Chris desperately hoped Yuuri understood the intensity of the compliment.

“Stop.” Yuuri hid behind his hand and peeked through his fingers. “If you keep saying things like that, one day I might start to believe it.”

“Good.” Chris said, smiling with soft affection. “Because it’s true, and somehow I don’t think I’m worried about you getting overconfident.”

“Really? Because I apparently did that at the Grand Prix Final Banquet last year and look what happened.” Yuuri gave a self-deprecating little shake of his head.

“Mmm. . . Only good things, Yuuri” He could say that with confidence, “So Victor explained about Phillipe.”

Yuuri nodded.

“Even he couldn’t take his eyes off you. It’s more of a purely aesthetic appreciation with him, but it still doesn’t happen terribly often. I was a bit jealous.”

Yuuri’s eyes were shining. “Would he like to watch us sometime?” He finally asked, very timid. “Or is that not-“

Chris wondered what his expression looked like. Did it betray the shock he felt? “I don’t know.” He murmured. None of his lovers, not that there were really as many as one would probably suppose, had ever made such an offer. Usually they just pretended Phillipe didn’t exist. It had just never come up. Chris felt touched, and blindsided by the intensity of a yearning he didn’t know existed until this very moment. “I’ll ask him.”

And suddenly it was Eros Yuuri, eyes sparkling behind his glasses, looking sexier than he had any right to. “I’m sure Victor and I can turn you into a stunning wreck. He’s your lover, right, he deserves to see that if he wants to.”

“Yuuri?” Victor sang sweetly from the background, “I think we’re ready to go.” His perfectly chiseled features appeared in the frame. “Why don’t we show Chris our enthusiasm for his company, hmm?”

Yuuri just smiled serenely and then said. “My phone isn’t the best instrument for this. We’re switching you to the big screen. Call you back in a minute.” Chris watched the call end, still feeling a bit shell shocked. He wondered if that was another thing that connected Yuuri and Victor. In their own ways, off the ice or on, ultimately neither one of them could let something stay entirely physical.

//

Victor rang Chris again, this time from his own account, and admired the truly brilliant set up he’d put together. The curtains around his bed were fully drawn back to reveal a screen almost as wide as the wall it hung on. Two cameras were on tripods near the foot of the bed, one a little off to the side, and third was perched on the nightstand. That one had a nice microphone attached to it. Everything was connected wirelessly, and he could control which camera’s image fed to the video chat with his phone. He scrolled through each view slowly and then said, “Everything look good, Chris? How’s the sound?”

“I’m impressed.” Was all Chris said, and he grinned. “You think if we asked a dozen fans to vote on which one of us had a bedroom porn studio, they’d pick you?”

“Yuuri was away from me for nine whole days because of Nationals.” Victor said. “I had to do something.”

Chris laughed. Victor heard the barest trace of bitterness there. “You couldn’t survive my life.”

“You’re probably right.” Victor agreed amiably.

Any hint of that pain was gone when Chris’s lascivious smile returned. “Now, I think you were going to tell me what the two of you were saying about me when I wasn’t around, hmm?”

“Of course!” Victor answered and turned to cast his gaze on Yuuri who was still naked from last night and was lazily stroking himself under the covers. He switched the feed to the camera with the best view. “Yuuri, that’s not a very good show. I even turned up the heat.”

Yuuri looked nervous, but when their eyes met, Victor could feel the trust in them. No one had ever relied on him like Yuuri did. The sheer responsibility of it was like a heavy collar around Victor’s throat. One he hoped would never be removed. Slowly, making a good show of it, he dragged the fluffy comforter away so that Chris could see Yuuri’s hand traveling up and down his cock in slow, easy strokes.

Chris gasped. Victor could almost hear the gears grinding as fantasies flipped over in Chris’s head.

“I bet I know what you’re thinking now, Chris,” he said settling himself on the bed beside Yuuri and dragging a thumb across his lover’s sweet lips.

“Victor, you do know me well.” His expression was hungry.

“Care to share?” Yuuri asked, the soft gravel of eros still in his voice.

Imitating the popular meme, Chris said, “I don’t always bottom, but when I do, I’m a size queen.”

Yuuri flushed, then, embarrassed, but not enough to keep him from being into it. “Oh?” He asked quietly. Victor hoped the mic was picking it up okay, but it looked like Chris could hear him. “You want this?” He gave his cock a couple of fast strokes for emphasis and then returned to pleasuring himself at a slow pace.

“Yuuri!” Chris’s expression was a priceless mixture of shock, anticipation, and joy. By now Chris had his shirt off and was caressing his chest and abs, matching Yuuri’s slow pace with heavy lidded eyes.

“But back to what we were saying last night.” Victor said, “with my mouth I can’t quite take him all the way.” He licked his lips at the thought. “And when I mentioned how very talented you are, he started leaking so much.” Yuuri had stopped touching himself now in favor of grabbing a pillow and burying his face in it. Victor took up the job instead, loosely jacking Yuuri’s cock with one hand as he used the other to peek behind the pillow. “You okay?” Yuuri nodded, then squeezed his eyes shut and turned his beet red face away. He switched the view to the camera closest to his face and leaned in towards it. “Yuuri’s just a little shy,” He said happily, “but he’d like to keep going.”

“Yuuri,” Chris purred, and Victor was pleased to see Yuuri peeking over the edge of his pillow at the screen “I have something nice to show you.” He disappeared from view momentarily, and returned with a large lacquered box, which he opened and turned to the camera. Inside lay five matte black dildos nestled into red satin, ordered by size. “Hmm . . . It’s not so easy to tell on video. Victor, would you say 20 centimeters by 6 would be closest?”

Victor considered Yuuri’s cock, which had flagged a little with the embarrassment. He leaned forward and sucked the head into his mouth and stroked the shaft until Yuuri was fully hard again. Then he pulled back and considered the size against his open palm. “Wow! Almost exactly, I’d say.”

“What can I say, I have an experienced eye for these things. Yuuri” Chris cooed. He was down to his tiny briefs by now. “Please don’t hide your beautiful face from me.”

Yuuri made a little scoffing noise, clearly unwilling to accept the complement. That made Victor a little sad, but he was glad to see Yuuri come out of hiding anyway.

“See this?” Chris lifted the second to the largest of his collection from the box reverently. “Victor says this is just your size. Otherwise it’s a poor substitute, but let me show you something, hmm?”

Yuuri was looking on in amazement, anticipation and arousal finally beginning to drown out his nerves from what Victor could tell. He let Chris get a good view of Yuuri’s face, then switched the view again to a full body shot.

“Yuuri thought I was exaggerating.” Victor quipped, knowing it would egg Chris on.

“I’m hurt.” Chris said, “I wish I could be there with you now. I’d swallow you right down. I don’t even need a warm-up. Watch.”

And with that, he stroked the heavy toy with elegant fingers before tilting his head back and swallowing it down to the base with a wet, garbled groan of utter bliss. Victor shifted his attention back to Yuuri at just the right moment to actually see his pupils dilate. “Oh, Chris,” Victor said, softly, “He’s so turned on right now. Yuuri has a surprising aggressive streak, you know. He loves to grab me by the hair and fuck my face. Don’t be surprised if you end up on your knees next time we see you.”

Chris sucked up and down the dildo, his cheek hollowing, his tongue obviously working before pulling off of it with a lewd _‘pop’._ “Promise?” He asked with a wink.

//

Yuuri watched in a haze as Chris demonstrated his felatio skills. He was seriously turned on right now. “Don’t worry, Chris,” he said, “I’ll make sure you get a good taste.” He was almost ready to die of embarrassment, but this was a performance, too. “It’s too bad we don’t have a nice collection like that for practice. Victor wants to suck you off while I’m fucking him. Last night when we were talking about you he wanted it bad, I shoved my fingers in his mouth and he came so hard. I didn’t even touch his dick.” Oh boy. They hadn’t gotten terribly far, and he was already reaching the limits of his courage.

Chris was fully naked now, but still not touching his proudly jutting cock. He dragged lazy circles on his inner thighs and watched them closely, waiting. Crap. Yuuri was out of sexy stuff to say. He just was not used to this kind of thing. Victor was watching and waiting, too. _Calm down. Keep your game face on, me._

“Yuuri has such glorious lips.” Chris said before the pause could go on too long. “Taste them.” Victor’s tongue caressed Yuuri’s mouth and then Chris said, “Yuuri, let him in, please.” It was an easy direction to follow. “Victor, I want you to slide your tongue along the roof of his mouth. Let him feel your teeth on his bottom lip at the same time.” Yuuri surprised himself by moaning. That particular combination of sensations was new, and it went zinging straight down his core.

“That felt good.” Yuuri said, voice more steady than he expected. Chris smiled back at him on the big screen, still teasing himself. Yuuri looked pointedly at Victor. “Someone’s overdressed.”

Yuuri rolled Victor over and drew the sleep pants off his long, pale legs. When Victor lay naked beneath him, Yuuri dragged his palm possessively along Victor’s thigh. “Look at that.” Chris murmured when Victor groaned, “Beautiful.” His low, sensual drawl made Yuuri shudder. “I wish I could touch you both. Taste you.” He rolled his balls in his palm and tugged them down before gripping the base of his cock.

Yuuri decided that was a good suggestion. Besides, If his mouth was busy, Victor and Chris would take over the talking, right? He leaned forward and grazed Victor’s inner thigh, then the seam of his groin with his teeth. Victor squirmed, trying to get Yuuri closer to where he wanted him. Yuuri just laughed and drew back away, then started his teasing again, further from the mark. “Yuuri,” Chris said, “Look at you. I could never get away with much of that. He always wanted it hard and fast almost from the get-go.”

Yuuri laughed and pulled back, earning a frustrated growl from Victor, “Yeah, Victor is kind of a slut, isn’t he?” He resumed his teasing, this time with his fingers, well aware that Victor loved being talked about this way. He loved being reminded of how much Yuuri always wanted him, too. “But I like teasing him, so he lets me do it. Do you know how shocked I was the first time Victor Nikiforov, living legend who I’d idolized since I was twelve, was begging me to fuck him?”

Yuuri glanced up at the screen, as Chris said, with a note of awed envy, “I never managed to make him beg.” He was touching himself in earnest now, though he wasn’t in a hurry about it.

“You’re not as cruel as Yuuri.” Victor whined, pouting.

“Aww,” Chris cooed, “Don’t make him wait anymore, Yuuri. I want to see you make him cum.”

“You’re right.” Yuuri said to Victor, “He’s much nicer. Okay, since Chris wants to see.” He leaned forward and delicately lapped at the scant bit of liquid beading at the tip of Victor’s cock, but pulled back without any further contact. “Tell us when you’re getting close, Victor. You don’t get to cum until Chris says it’s okay, understand?” Victor’s expression was a funny mix of annoyed and aroused, but after staring into Yuuri’s eyes with a great deal of promise that he might regret this game later, he finally nodded.

Yuuri didn’t hesitate.

He dove forward and gave Victor sloppy, open mouthed kisses all over his sex. Yuuri shoved Victor’s legs apart. He licked a long line from his sac all the way up his dick before taking Victor as far into his mouth as he could. All prelude was over now. Yuuri had learned a lot about exactly what pushed Victor’s buttons over the past months. He sucked Victor off in earnest, fast and wet and dirty. It never took long like this. In mere minutes he saw the telltale signs of Victor’s impending climax. It was another couple of seconds before Victor was gasping out, “I’m so close.”

Yuuri twisted so that he could cock a questioning eyebrow at the camera. The movement brought his lower body closer to Victor’s chest, and he felt long, trembling fingers stroke his hips and his thighs almost immediately.  

“Not yet.” Chris said, voice strained and breathy.

Yuuri grinned, letting Victor feel his teeth just a little, and switched back to teasing until Victor’s hand squeezing his hip let Yuuri know he’d come back from the brink. He went back seriously working Victor over with his lips, tongue, and hands. Yuuri wasn’t quite as efficient as before though. Victor’s hand distracted him, strong fingers slid along the seam of his ass, grazing past his hole and then back again. Victor didn’t usually have the patience to tease, though. It seemed like only moments before he found a steady, sliding rhythm on Yuuri’s shaft. The friction of Victor’s grip without lube was almost painful. Not so much that he wanted to stop to do something about it.

Victor was getting close again. Yuuri clamped down hard around Victor’s base and laughed at the desperate noise Victor was making.

“Okay,” Chris cooed, sounding on edge himself, “Okay, baby. Go ahead. Cum for me, Victor, it’s okay, you can cum.”

Yuuri would have smiled to know that Chris was just as much of a sweetheart as he’d always thought, but his mouth was full. He sucked hard, gagging a little as the head of Victor’s cock pushed at his throat. The sounds he was making were lewd. So were Victor’s keening moans. It didn’t take long before his orgasm rocketed through him and Yuuri tasted a thick wash of semen. He let Victor ride out the aftershocks before sitting up on his knees. He wiped self-consciously at the corner of his mouth and brushed Victor’s sweaty hair back gently.

“That was so nice.” Chris said. “But, Yuuri, I think it’s your turn, no?”

“Ah! Yes.” Victor nodded emphatically and leaned across the bed behind Yuuri. His ass was on display for the camera at the side of the bed, and Yuuri gave him a hard slap. Chris murmured appreciation and grinned even wider when Victor returned, squeezing lube into his hand.

Yuuri stayed kneeling, sitting back on his heels while Victor stroked him. He needed more support, but he wanted to look nice, so he arched into a back bend and leaned his hands on the bed behind him. “Yuuri, you look so beautiful.” Chris said immediately, and Yuuri thrilled at the praise. In this position, he couldn’t really move a lot though. He had to keep some muscle control if he didn’t want to hurt his back. The effort was a frustrating counterpoint to the way he wanted to melt into Victor’s hands. Yuuri loved it. Finally, though, it was too much. He laid back, one leg stretching out across Victor’s lap. He closed his eyes and let himself come undone under Victor’s skillful grip. When his orgasm hit, it was hard. His vision whited out for a moment, and then Victor nudged him, pointing to the screen.

Chris’s skin flushed a lovely shade from his chest to his hairline. His hands were flying over his cock, and his gorgeous hazel eyes never left the camera until the moment he closed them and came into his fist with a long moan. “Well, that was a nice way to start the day.” He said, smiling lazily and wiping his hand off on his stomach. “Thank you, gentlemen.”

“Chris,” Victor said, pulling Yuuri close to him. “That was a nice diversion, but we actually called because we wanted to ask you something.”

“Oh?”

“I think we’re going to stay on an extra night in Ostrava. Would you care to join us?”

“Yes, of course I would.” Chris said immediately. “I’ll see you in a few weeks, then.”

They all said their good-byes, and Chris blew a kiss before closing the connection. Now that the high of arousal was fading, Yuuri felt mostly embarrassed again, but he didn’t really mind. Ostrava would be great. He could watch the European Championships, but he didn’t have anything to stress about since he wasn’t competing, and then he and Victor and Chris would have a nice little vacation in bed. He was looking forward to it.

Yuuri snuggled in close to Victor’s side and decided that since it was their day off, a little more sleep would be fine. Victor apparently agreed. He was already half dozing, one hand threading lazily through Yuuri’s hair and stilling, tangled there as he drifted off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. 
> 
> A quick note- I tried to do my due diligence in terms of writing Phillipe's asexuality in a plausible way. That's definitely not my life experience, so if I got anything terribly wrong there, feel free to let me know. 
> 
> In general, your comments are always welcome. They make me really happy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Even more unedited than usual.

Yuuri hadn't been a spectator at a skating event in a long time, it was surreal, sitting in the stands and looking on as the second group warmed up for the short program. Victor and Yuri had both been assigned to the fourth group. Chris would be among the final skaters of the day, along with Emil Nekola. Georgi was on the ice now, and briefly Yuuri wondered how his girlfriend felt about his programs, dedicated as they were to his ex.

"Yuuri," He turned around to see gorgeous man, dressed in a dark amber suit Victor would approve of, but would never wear. "It's good to finally meet you."

It took a moment before Yuuri gathered himself up enough to take Phillipe's proffered hand. "Yes, it is good to meet you, too." Yuuri let his English slip out stilted and more heavily accented than usual. Language difficulties were, in his experience, one of the better excuses for avoiding awkward conversation. And Yuuri didn't have any hope of it not being awkward. Not really. After all, what was he supposed to say to this man when all he could think about was the fact that in less than three days, Yuuri planned to be balls deep in his lover and they both knew it. If Chris were here, he'd have no trouble addressing the elephant in the room, then they could all laugh at his sparkling innuendo and get on with the night. As it was, Yuuri adjusted himself as he sat down so that he welcomed Phillipe into the space beside him and wondered what he could possibly say to this man. The moment stretched painfully and Yuuri felt his chest tighten. Breathe, he told himself, just breathe.

"Are you alright?" Phillipe asked.

"Um, yeah." Yuuri hated the burning of his cheeks.

He smiled wanly at Phillipe and then kept his eyes on the ice as the warm up came to a close and the first skater, a newcomer from Finland, took center ice. Yuuri recognized the boy as the one who'd beat Yuri to gold in Junior Worlds two years prior. He'd skated in the Grand Prix series, but hadn't placed in either of his qualifiers. The commentator mentioned that he'd been nursing an injury earlier in the season, so maybe that was why.

The young man skated well, his choreography flowed nicely and his jumps were clean, except for a little wobble coming out of his triple axel. He'd score well, no doubt. When Georgi took the ice, Yuuri cheered for his new rink mate as loud as he could. Yuuri liked Georgi quite a lot. It was probably unfair that he'd grown up so directly under Victor's shadow.

Finally, as the ice was prepared for the next group, Phillipe turned to him. "Yuuri," he asked, "may I buy you a drink?"

"Yes," Yuuri said, immediately cursing how very relieved he sounded, and adding a quick, "Thank you."

"What would you like? Wine? Beer? I don't think they have anything stronger here." Phillipe grinned and Yuuri thought he could see why Chris fell for this man.

"Whatever you're having is fine." Yuuri demurred.

Phillipe returned and handed Yuuri a clear plastic cup filled with pale beer. "Pilsner." He said, raising his glass. Yuuri did the same, and Phillipe added, "to happiness and those who visit it upon us." Yuuri nodded, still unsure what to say, and took a large swallow of the drink.

"You don't need to be so nervous." Phillipe said, "I don't bite." After a pause, he added, "Hell, I think that's part of the problem. Really, I appreciate what you're doing for Chris."

Yuuri couldn't hold back his surprised laughter. "It's not a sacrifice." Wasn't that the understatement of the year?

"Not even inviting me to join you?"

"I wasn't sure you'd want to." Yuuri said, dodging the question. He didn't know the answer, not really. He didn't feel any kind of possessiveness towards Chris, but having an unfamiliar pair of eyes on him wasn't exactly his preference. Still, it had seemed only fair.

"I don't know either." Phillipe sighed. "I mostly try to put his trysts out of my mind, but I am curious, and it was kind of you to think of me."

"What are you curious about?" Yuuri couldn't help but ask. "Victor says you guys do it sometimes."

"Yes, but it's not the same for me as it is for him, as it probably is for you. Sexual desire, sexual pleasure, it's a completely unfathomable element of the man I love. On a fundamental level I'm not able to understand this important thing about him. I want to."

"I know the feeling," Yuuri said.

"Do you? The way you skate your Eros, the way you dance, it doesn't seem like something you'd have trouble with."

"I think I had almost as much trouble nailing that concept as you do." Yuuri said, honestly. "When Victor asked me to envision desire, I thought about it for ages and the best thing I could come up with was my feelings for my favorite food."

"Really? But you do experience desire, don't you?"

"I do, but before Victor, it was kind of abstract. A lot of things were, I guess, but that was a big one. The desire itself was there, but it never related to any real person or situation. Drinking made that not matter so much, I guess. And Victor, well, Victor wasn't exactly real either. I wanted him, but he was someone I saw in TV and magazines. He may as well have been a figment of my imagination, really. It wasn't until the real Victor showed up in my life that things started to connect. Even now, it's only certain people." Not that there were many. Victor, Yuuko, Chris. Yuuri had the feeling he could be attracted to Yura, but he buried that feeling way deep down and refused to acknowledge it. He refused to think that way about a fifteen-year old.

The silence between them felt more natural as they watched the rest of the performances. This was the first opportunity Yuuri had to see Victor formally perform his short program, an upbeat, jazzy piece called, somewhat whimsically, Yuuri thought, "Dinner and a Bath" Victor had said it was all about Hasetsu and about the love and welcome he'd found there, and Yuuri could see it for the celebration it was.

Victor sat down on Yuuri's other side just as the final group finished warming up. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to the air on either side of Phillipe's face. "It's good to see you, Phillipe." He said.

"Likewise." Phillipe said politely, "How did you manage to snare this one, hmm?" He gestured at Yuuri, "He's far too good for you."

Yuuri sank down into his chair between them, wishing he could disappear.

"Shh." Victor said, "He's mine. Don’t put ideas in his head."

Yuuri groaned. "As if I could find anyone better than you. I'm keeping you." He elbowed Victor in the ribs, but his fiance only smiled his wide, genuine heart shaped grin. Yuuri didn't have eyes for anyone else for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise smut is on the way. Thank you for reading, your comments and love give me life.
> 
> Come hang out with me [ on Tumblr ](https://vita-orlando.tumblr.com). 
> 
> Any requests for next chapter? What do you want to see?

**Author's Note:**

> There could be an NSFW follow up to this, or I could leave it here. Not really sure at this point.


End file.
